Out of the bag
by FantasticNic
Summary: Warren invents a lie detector, what can possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**For ReallyYesShips, thanks for all the late night brainstorming sessions. **

The guild was absolutely packed to the brim one afternoon when an incredibly excited Warren burst in holding a heavy looking metal box about the size of a shoebox. "I've finally done it!" he shouted.

"Whatcha got there?" asked Natsu from the table where he sat with Lucy, Erza and Gray.

"This," Warren began, sitting the box in front of Juvia at her table with Gajeel and Levy, "is a lie detector I was hired to make for the Magic Council."

"A lie detector?" asked Levy, "how does it work?"

Warren removed a key from his pocket unlocking the metal box and removing a cloth wrapped cube inside, "This works much like telepathy, this box harnesses the tester's magic power to enter the subject's mind and use their own memories to decide if they are telling the truth or not." Pulling the cloth away he reveals a clear glass cube and places it in front of Juvia, "Juvia, would you mind being a test subject?"

"Not at all," she replied, and the box chimed and glowed white.  
"See everyone? That was the truth." Warren turned to face Juvia, "now if you don't mind would you tell a lie" No one seemed to notice the person gliding closer to the table to see what was happening up close.

"Juvia does not like to lie," she said modestly, the box once again chimed and glowed white.

"Oh, that's okay, just say anything." Warren smiled to reassure the nervous mage.

Juvia placed a fingertip to her lips and mumbled, "what should Juvia lie about?"

"Anything, it can be completely ridiculous; say the sky is orange, you live on the moon, or you don't love Gray," he joked causing a wave of laughter.

Juvia repeated to herself questioningly, "Juvia doesn't love Gray?" A chime and white light halted all the laughter of ger guildmates.

"Jeez, the things is broken Warren!" Natsu yelled from beside a puzzled looking Gray.

"That is strange…"Warren picked up the device turning it over in his hands and investigating it before setting it back on the table between them. "Juvia, can you say something else?"

Juvia looked nervous, "Um, Juvia uses fire magic." Buzzing and a red light punctuated her statement.

"Okay that worked, now why didn't the last one work?" Warren wondered aloud.

Cana leaned over into his personal space and winked, "Maybe Juvia really doesn't love Gray." A tension gathered in the air and suddenly there was a flurry of activity.

"Did you lie?" Lucy asked.

"About what?" Juvia asked confused.

"Of course she loves Gray, the thing must be defective," Natsu said poking the cube and getting his hand pulled away swiftly by Warren.

"She's only got eyes for Gray, right?" asked Lisanna.

Cana shoved Warren aside standing in his spot and took over the questioning, "Do you like someone else?"

Juvia blushed, "Um….."

Cana grinned, "answer the question Juvia, we're all friends here."

"Yes." Juvia responded so quietly it was hardly able to be heard by anyone without dragon senses, but it was clear when the white light and ding came from the lie detector.

"What?!" Lucy squealed, "Who is it?"

"Leave her alone, she doesn't have to say anything," Gajeel snarled.

"Is it Gajeel" Cana asked.

"NO!" both Juvia and Gajeel shouted in unison causing the cube to glow white.

"Juvia," Cana purred, "you don't have to tell us who you are dating."

"I know," Juvia shifted in her seat, watching the cube glow white.

"So, you aren't denying you are dating someone?" Cana smiled, Juvia had fallen into her trap.

Juvia froze. "No….I…." the cube buzzed and glowed red.

"Is it Lyon?" Lucy asked, "He's always had a thing for you."

"No!" Juvia said defensively, looking panicked as the cube chimed and glowed white.

A flurry of questions came from every direction;

"Is he tall?"

"Is he cute?"

"Is he in a guild?"

"Does he live in town?"

"Is he a mage?"

"Do we know him?"

All of the voices began to blend together and Juvia was too overwhelmed to confirm or deny anything. She finally spoke over the crowd, "Juvia doesn't want to say anything to embarrass anyone, she should stop talking now." standing she started to push her way through the crowd.

"I am not embarrassed by you." Laxus called out, causing Juvia to stop in her tracks, the cube lit up and chimed for confirmation. "why would you think that I would be embarrassed to be with you, Juvia?"

She played with the ends of her hair nervously, "Because Juvia is like…Juvia."

"Nope. Doesn't matter," he chuckled ignoring the chime of the lie detector as it lit up again. "You being you is why I like you." Another chime sounded.

"How long has this been going on?" Lucy blurted out.

Juvia started to answer, "Ever since the day that Laxus—" a hand clamped over her mouth.

Laxus flushed, "**THAT** might actually embarrass me," he said.

*CHIME*


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I hadn't planned on posting anything further on this, originally having it as a one shot, but after a few messages I decided to share the short addition. **

Juvia sat under her umbrella at the park watching a heavy storm, the lightning split the darkened skies with a deafening crack taking her breath away, although it had been ages since she was truly the Rain Woman there was still an immense emotional connection between her and the raging storm.

She had been so enthralled by the majestic lightning display he had failed to notice the handsome blonde watching her, he had been admiring the way her beautiful eyes grew with the changes in the atmosphere, such a pure reaction. Finally he drew a breath and stepped from under the awning, walking through the heavy rain into the park where she sat.

"Quite a show, isn't it?" Laxus said, startling Juvia.

"Yes," she said glancing from the skies to meet his gaze, "Do you wnt to use my umbrella?" she asked noticing his clothing had already gotten soaked in the downpour.

"No, I'm fine," he shoved his hands into his pockets, "just found myself watching,"

"The storm, it's beautiful isn't it?" she said looking at the quick moving clouds,.

"That too."

"Too?" she questioned.

"You." His answer was blunt.

"Me? Why would you be watching me?" she blushed pulling the umbrella lower to shield her face from his eyes.

"The way you sat there in the rain, you really didn't seem to care about anything else, I'd give anything to be that carefree," he admitted.

Juvia tilted her head as she peered from under the umbrella, "but I am not doing anything special."

"are you sure? Because it looks special to me. I almost didn't want to interrupt but I am impulsive," he chuckled.

"I see that, standing in the rain is proof enough of that," she laughed softly.

"Why do you sit out here, I mean, what is it about the storm that gives you that look of wonder on your face?"

Juvia glanced away embarrassed, "I don't know, I guess it's the lightning. The storm is one thing; I created the rain for so long that I feel like I understand it, but eh lightning is a different kind of strength. It's bright, it takes over the sky, I can be the water but I will never get to feel the spark of light," she looked at him with a dreamy expression.

"Taking his hands from his pockets Laxus sat beside her on the bench, taking her umbrella and set it to the side. He placed his hands with the palms nearly touching and looked into her eyes before conjuring a current of electricity between his hands. "You can touch it," he said, "It's not very strong."

Juvia moved her hand, inching it closer until she felt the buzzing of the electricity in her fingertips. She drew in a gasp as he pulled his hands further apart allowing the electricity to arc between his fingers, she placed her hand fully between his allowing the sparks to dance across her hand, biting gently into her pale skin. She watched in awe rotating her hand slightly until a loud crack of thunder broke her concentration. Laxus let his power subside and looked at her face once again, "how was it?"

"Exciting," she admitted, "I was always told that lighting and water are a bad combination."

"But that's where they're wrong, look at the storm, they are working together, that is how they are most powerful."

Juvia stared up at him, not able to look away licking her lips she sprung forward and kissed him softly before pulling back, "I am sorry, I don't know what came over me," she quickly apologized.

"Don't apologize," he said, his eyes locked onto hers, "I am just surprised you beat me to it, I thought I was the impulsive one."

Juvia pushed her wet hair out of her face and smiled, looking as if she were still in disbelief. "I—" she began, but no words came to finish her sentence.

"Let's go watch the rest of this storm from a dryer location," he suggested standing and offering help to her feet, she took his hand and picked up her umbrella before walking with him through the rain.

**Added- It wasn't embarrassing in a typical way, but more for the way that his softer side came out with her in a personal moment.**


End file.
